The instant invention relates generally to plows and more specifically it relates to a snowplow with an extension blade.
Numerous plows have been provided in prior art that are adapted to have adjustable blades. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,477,151, 4,275,514 and Re. 31,045 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.